Tameing the shrew
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: A new girl comes to PCA, Logan loves her, but she doesn't love him. What will happen when her mysterious past boils upto the surface? LOC Chapter 13 up. My first Z101 fic, so be kind. Also, it might not sound good but trust me, its worth the read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. But I do own Margo**

Logan, Chase, Zoey, and Nicole were in their...would you call it advertising or computer class? The one with Mr.Bender and his forever broken Zipper. They were chatting before class began; and who should walk into the room? But a new girl! She stood at Dana's height; and had brown hair tied into a pony-tail. She had on a pink shirt that read: "Sie wollen einen peice davon nicht" she also wore a plad skirt over baggy blue bel-bottom jeans; and as shoes, she wore black boots. Logan smirked and hit chase in the arm.

"Watch and learn." He walked over to her and smiled all sexy like. "Hey. You are way too hott not to know me." The girl looked at him as if she couldn't understand what he was saying. "I'm Logan."

"Margo." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "Back off nerd." She walked over to Chase, Zoey, and Nicole and smiled. "I'm Margo."

"We heard." Zoey pointed out. "I'm Zoey, this is Chase and Nicole."

* * *

When class started; Logan couldn't believe what she said. That girl, Margo, had called him a nerd! He was so extreamly hot and had over 900 amazing qualities! he snuck a peek at her; she was IM'ing Zoey. He smirked, and sent her an IM.

Margo rose an eyebrow when Logan's window poped up on her computer. The text read:

"Whats up?" She smirked and wrote "Nothing" His reply came up quickly. "I am not a nerd." "Yes you are." "No, No I'm not." "In my old school, we refered guys who think their god's gift to wemon as nerds." "Thats messed up." "Whatever."

"Margo." Margo's head shot up and looked at Mr.Bender. "whats the answer?"

"Logan knows. Ask him." She smirked. Mr.Bender sighed and replied that he wanted Margo to answer it. "The answer is.." as she hesitated; Logan poped up again with the awncer. She recited it to Mr.Bender and got it correct. When Margo looked back at her IM, Logan had written again. "Now you owe me." "Put it on my tab."

* * *

Margo walked upto Zoey after class. "Do you know where room 314 is?" Zoey nodded.

"Thats our room, are you our new roomate?" I guess this would be a good time to mention what happend to Lola. She got offored a chance to go to acting camp, and then to an acting academy; since that is her dream, she took it happily. Margo nodded.

"Yeah. My bags are in the deans office; Can you help me move them in later?" Nicole and Zoey nodded and the three girls left. Chase stayed behind to talk to Logan.

"So..what did I learn?" Logan snarled and replied.

"That this isn't over."

* * *

They moved her things into the room later after their classes.Strangly enough; she didn't have heavy bags. One bag was filled with CDs with the plastic ripped off; one bag had a couple of shirts with German words on them;jeans, and skirts.

"That was really cool what you said to Logan." Nicole commented. "He's always going around school, hitting on girls."

"Guys like him make me sick. Back in my hometown; girls wouldn't stand for such sexistism. We would tie those guys up by their feet; hang them from the gymnastic rings in the gym and shave their heads. Considering we had to wear masks, and the cops were called 5 out of 7 times..I suppose I can't do that to him can I?"

"Where did you live?" Zoey asked in amazement.

"New York City." She replied as she filled her dresser with her clothes and underwear. "If you can make it there, you can make it anywhere." She stuck her CDs in the CD holder the room had and put some brushes and make-up on the dresser. "are there any parties here?"

"Not any-time soon." Zoey replied miserably. "PCA doesn't really have alot of parties."

**

* * *

OK i'm finished with my first Zoey 101 fic. Isn't that nice? It is. Forgive me if a few things don't make since and if there are plot holes. OH! and Sie wollen einen peice davon nicht means: "want a peice of me?" in german. Isn't that special as well? It is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. But I do own Margo**

Margo got a job at the sushi place on campus. One day; she got a large order to..Logan. When she got to his room with three boxes of sushi in her hands; and when she knocked on it; he opend it, and invited her in to put it on the table. Once her arms where sushi free; Logan grabbed her wrist and gently swung her twords the edge of his bed (well actually, the bottom bunk, so that would actually be Chase's bed.) He then leaned over her, placing his face dangerously close to her's. "C'mon Margo, you know you want to make-out with me."

"I'd sooner have a sex change." She snapped; struggling to get him to let her go.

"Man! Your a tiger!" Logan told her, struggling to keep her pinned down. "I'll tame you."

"Men like you..." She shoved him off of her and he hit the floor. "Make me sick! More and more of you seem to be conseved every day! I swear, if you lived in my old school you'd be bald; not only that, but you'd probably be dead for what you just did." As she turned her heel to walk out the door; she stopped. "You better watch your back pretty boy. Piss me off enough and I'll show you what we do to boys like you." She slammed the door behind her and walked back to her job.

Strangly enough, Logan was terrified. A girl had not reacted so..violently when he tried to win, but he would admit he over did it. What was it about this girl? Margo..she was so unlike all the other girls at PCA, he could tell that already. When Margo got back to her dorm, she was infuriated. Zoey and Nichole tried to get her to tellt hem what happend, but she wouldn't say a word. She just grabbed her skateboard; changed out of her uniform, and into a shirt that has some Germen slogen on it, and went skating. While she was out; she saw Logan talking with Chase and Michael; she ignored him, and skated on the railing on the stairs.

"Whats with her?" Logan asked bitterly. Chase and Michael exchanged confused looks. "I mean, I'm amazingly good looking and she thinks I'm some kind of pervert."

"Well." Chase pointed out. "You did say that you tackled her onto my bed and tried to make out with her. Michael." Chase looked at Michael. "Lets switch beds untill the laundry is done."

"Hell no."

"Focus." Logan snapped. "First, she called me a nerd, then she said that if I piss her off enough she'll kill me, and now look at her, skateboarding!"

"She is alot like Dana used to be." Chase pointed out again. "But whats really confusing me, is why do you care so much about what she thinks? Normally you just get ticked off, and then your off hounding some other girl." Logan blushed.

"Shut up."

"You like her."

"No!" Logan snapped viciously. "She is just plain weird!"

"Uh huh, sure, whatever you say." Michael smirked. "Chase said he and Zoey were just friends when he in reality loves her."

* * *

Later; Logan was heading to a room that was down the same hall as the music room; he heard someone singing, and decided to stay and lison.

"Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

_Chorus_  
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

_Chorus_  
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

_Chorus_  
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight" Logan was interested; it was Margo singining, and she had a pretty good voice. What is with her and all those hidden talents? There has to be something that she isn't good at.

"Very good Margo. Well keep in contact and let you know." The music instructer said to her; she nodded and started to leave, By then, Logan was long gone; trying to keep a low profile so he won't tick her off and get himself skinned alive.

**

* * *

HELENA BY CHEMICAL ROMANCE IS DA SONG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. But I do own Margo**

Logan lay up late that night. Chase and Michael had long gone to bed; and he was left to think by himself. Margo..why wasn't she leaving his mind? Normally, a girl wouldn't stay there for more than a few hours, but she stayed there all day! she sang so well, and she was so pretty. Did Chase have a point? Did he really like her more than any other girl? Just because thats what happend between Chase and Zoey doesn't mean...does it..? He never felt so confused. He wanted to sleep this off and hope that it would all blow over. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep; but Margo's face haunted his vision untill he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next afternoon; Margo, Zoey and Nicole were sipping coffee on the grounds, chatting about whatever. Logan was spying on them.

"I was thinking that..." Margo said, he couldn't really hear that last bit.

"Sounds great the dean just has to approve of it." Zoey had added.

"I'm sure he will." Margo replied grinning. "It'll be great. Streamers, cool tiki lights, the ocean..." But his spying was interrupted by Chase and Michael spooking him.

"What are you doing man?" Michael asked. Logan made a shush motion with his hands. Margo rose an eyebrow, what was that noise behind the bushes. She shook off her suspicions.

"Shut up." Logan told Michael in a whisper. "She'll hear you."

"Who? Margo? Man, now your stalking her? You've got it bad."

"Shut up." Logan snapped; louder than before. "I'm not _stalking_ her, I'm _observing_ her; and I do not!"

"Man, if you wanted to talk to her; you could have just said so." Chase whipped out his cell and called Zoey. Logan heard her answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Zoey, this is Chase. I'm um..." Logan was making motions for him to stop; but looked like he was trying to tell Zoey he was dead. "Dieing."

"Oh my god, where?" Logan shook his head miserably.

"By the...football feild. Bring Nichole with you.But not Margo." Zoey rose an eyebrow and said OK. Chase clicked off his phone and started running twords the football feild. Logan sighed and watched as Zoey and Nichole tried to get to the football feild, but Chase tried to get there faster. Michael, when it was just Margo, writing in a red 70 page notebook, shoved Logan out there, Margo looked up; looked at Logan, who smirked. She sighed and started writing again. He took a seat across from her, she just sipped at her coffee and continued writing.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked point blank. Margo glanced up at him, and back down at her notebook.

"Working." She told him point blank.

"I saw you skate boarding. You were pretty good." Margo rose an eyebrow, was Logan really being...nice? "But not as good as me." So much for that idea.

"Doubt that. I can probably wipe the floor with you."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine!"

"Fine then, we'll have a skate race, first one around the school wins; when I win, you have to make-out with me. If you win, I..."

"Have to shave your head." Sounded fair, Logan didn't plan to lose anyway. "I get to pick the course.."

* * *

Chase had gotten there right before Zoey and Nichole, when they saw him Zoey asked how he was feeling.

"Fine. I'm not dieing." Zoey whapped him on the back of the head.

"Why did you scare us like that?"

"Well, I had good reason."

"like what?"

"Well...don't tell Logan or Margo."

"OK."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"You too Nichole."

"Got it." Nichole replied. Chase took in a deep breath and told them everything.

"Logan likes Margo?"

"Apparently. He tried to rape her yesturday while she was delivering sushi and he was just stalking her a few minutes ago. He calles it _observing_ though." Zoey rose an eyebrow.

* * *

At twilight, Zoey, Nichole, Logan, Margo, Chase, and Michael met at the top of the steepest hill on campus.

"Why did you choose this one?" Logan asked, nervous about such a steep hill.

"Whats wrong? scared? I skated down steeper. New York is filled with 'em. Chase." She turned to chase. "you call winner." Chase nodded.She looked back at Logan. "If your scared, you can forfit and we can get started chopping off the bushes on your head that you call hair."

"Never! Ready..Set.." Logan began, wishing he had not made that bet.

"GO!" Margo shouted when she saw Logan was heistating. The two started off; Logan grinded down the rail while Margo, down the side of the steps. The students cleared the way when the two started coming. Margo skated across a bench while Logan just tried to win without hurting his face. They went down so quickly that the wind pelted on their faces; as if it was trying to stop them.

* * *

Eventually; Logan had passed Margo; and had never seen her again untill after he won. Logan was declaired winner when Margo did not show up, a few minutes later she still did not show up. Zoey went down to find her, and returned in a panic.

"Whats wrong?" Chase asked her, seeing her terrified face. Zoey took in a deep breath and told them.

"Its Margo." Logan's attintion was immediatly grabbed. "She broke her leg, she fell off her board and her leg hit the metel rail and she can't move." They all left immediatly to help Margo. Logan going the fastest for obvious reasons. When they got down to her; she was sitting in the grass, wincing at her attempts to move; Logan ran over to her and put her arm around his neck, and Chase took the other arm and put it around his neck. But they saw right away that it was harder that way.

"Here chase." Logan swung Margo's legs over his other arm and she winced. "Sorry."

"Dumbass, I've got a broken leg remember?" She had her arms laced around his neck untill they got to the nurses office where she was bandaged up.

"Can you do that?" Chase asked the nurse. "Doesn't she need a hospital or something?"

"I used to work at a hospital." The nurse snapped. "I know how to handle these things."

Everyone waited outside the nurses office while Margo was being treated. Two days at Pacific Coast Academy, two days and she has already hurt herself. The rest of the year would be interesting.

**

* * *

my god. Three is up :D this is mostly dialouge but ah well sorry if they seem OOC and all that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. But I do own Margo**

Logan was going to carry her books for her. She didn't want him too; but since he had been the one she was racing while this happend; he figured he had to. Pluse, he'd be able to be near her and not be stalking her. While she sat in the rec. room; all of her friends, and Logan, signed her cast with cute little sayings. Chase wrote: What doesn't kill ya makes you stronger, Michael wrote: Don't die (Ment as a joke) Zoey wrote: Get well soon. Nichole wrote: Look on the brightside, a white cast is in style! Logan wrote: Get well soon (Just like Zoey except he didn't write it in pink and put a little heart at the end)

To be ontime for class, she had to wake up an hour earlier than the others and get ready; because thats how long it took for her clothes on with a broken leg. When she was too early, she layed back down and slept untill the others woke up. When Logan came by to walk to her to class; she piled his arms with books, not only to tick him off, but just to see him do that. She hated being so helpless and needing _his_ help. Logan got her to her first class, and She already wanted to call it quits and just stay in her room for the next six weeks. The crutches were hard to move with and Logan wasn't going to leave her alone, mainly because he had to carry her books.

It was during Mr.Bender's class (again) where he finally pushed her over the edge. He was IMing her again, and this time; she couldn't just silently reply. Her IM thing went BLIIING and Mr.Bender told her to read it aloud.

"Please no." Margo sighed.

"Read it."

"Hey Margo," She winced at the last part. "When are we going to have our make-out session? I won afterall." The whole class bursted out laughing.Margo was red and mortified; she shot eye daggers at him and shouted. "You pervert! You wouldn't have won if I hadn't fallen! You'd be bald right now!" Then the class started laughing at that. Mr.Bender sighed and had her sign out of AIM.

When Class let out; Logan was gathering both his, and her books, when she smacked her's out of his hands.

"Hey." They both looked behind her and saw a really cute guy with wild black hair. Margo blushed while Logan snarled. "I heard what you had said earlier. That guy is a real jerk."

"Hey!" Logan snapped. Margo turned her head over to him and glared.

"Quiet nerd." and then she looked at the guy again. "Y-Yeah, he is a real jerk."

"I'm Jake. Jake Samuals."

"Margo"

* * *

For the next six weeks; Jake and Margo have been dating. Logan hates it; he doesn't fully trust Jake, and for once, everyone is on his side. They don't trust him either. But Margo was too blind to see he wasn't at all what she wanted, he just _looked_ perfect. Margo had given her notebook to the dean, which was filled with the plans for her beach party Idea. 

"I don't see why not. Friday night..beach... fireworks...sure why not?" (I'm just assuming its by a beach, it makes things more fluffy and less complicated...for me...) As she left; the dean ready to make the announcement of the beach party. Logan met her outside the office and told her something she refused to believe.

"He's cheating on you!" Margo kept walking.

"No he isn't."

"Yes he is, I'll show you!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him. They hid in the bushes and then she saw him, frenching some other girl. She was thin, she was blond, she was flawless. Her heart shatterd. Logan looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder; she smacked it away and left in a hurry.

When Zoey and Nichole got back to the dorm, Margo was crying her eyes out; and shreading the pictures of herself and Jake.

"What happend?" Zoey asked Margo. Margo just put another picture into the shreader and watched it as it destroyed the picture.

"Jake was cheating on me.." Zoey and Nichole say beside her on her bed and comferted her. "He was frenching some other girl; who was of course, prettier."

* * *

"That was low." Logan was confrounting Jake for her, and he was pissed. "Treating Margo like that? how could you?" 

"Look man." Jake replied smugly. "It isn't like you wouldn't have, didn't you see that girl I was kissing's legs? Margo couldn't have legs like that even in her dreams-"

"You be quiet." Logan barked. "Margo is plenty attractive. Your a shallow jerk if you think that the only thing beautiful about a girl is her body." Thats really saying something, considering thats coming from _Logan._ When he didn't seem to care; Logan hit him and gave him a really bad shiner; and he left to check up on Margo, but met Zoey half-way.

"Margo says for you to stay away." Zoey told him. Logan rose an eyebrow. "She told me to tell you she can handle it herself and she doesn't need a pompus jerk like you to bother her. She also says that she is going to the school store to purchase a few movies and a few boxes of chocolate coverd cherries."

Yeah, like Logan ever did anything Zoey said. When he got to their dorm, Margo was laying on her bed watching some cheezy romance movie. Taking bites out of Chocolate coverd cherries, and then putting them back in the box.

"Hey there." Logan greeted; shutting the door behind him.

"Go away. Didn't Zoey tell you to go away?"

"Yeah, but I don't ever lison to her."

"What do you want?" She sat up, moving the box over to the end table. "Don't you have some other girl to hound?" Logan smirked.

"No; not today." Before their conversation went any further; she opend a drawr in the end table and pulled out the beach party invitation.

"These haven't been made to give to anyone else yet. Jake and I got the first one beause it was my idea. But you take it, find some girl to take or whatever. "

"Arn't you going?" Margo shook her head.

"Hell no. I'm not in the mood to go." Logan sat beside her on her bed, but wouldn't take the invitation.

"Why are you so upset over him? Isn't he one of those guys you hate?"

"Not untill now." There was silence between them, Logan saw that she was trying not to cry, but he pulled her into a hug and she broke down. He was one of the last people on earth she wanted to see her so upset and weak, but at the same time, his shoulder was actually pretty comfertable. She felt his fingers through her hair; she wanted so smack him, she wanted to curse at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

* * *

**Sorry if Logan was OOC here. ;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. But I do own Margo**

Within a few hours; everyone on campus had an invitation to the beach party. Not to mention, alot of the people already had dates. Margo had heard that Jake was going with that girl, and her name was Taylor. Zoey kept telling her that she didn't need a date to the beach party.

"what are you talking about? You and Chase are going, Nichole and Michael are going, and I actually made a few modifications while I was dating Jake.."

"Like?"

"Slow dances, fireworks, I had assumed that he'd want to go with me."

Zoey couldn't do it, she couldn't talk Margo into going anyway. Thats where..Logan came in.

"You want me to what?" Zoey sighed.

"I want you to be her date."

"Why? Can't she go alone and hang with you and Chase?" It wasn't like he had any problem with taking her though.

"Thats what I suggested, but she made some modifications to her plans before she handed her notebook in and now she will be the odd one out." When Logan didn't reply, Zoey sighed. "You get to slow dance with her, and keep her from eating chocolates untill she gets sick."

"OK, but do you really think she'll want to date me?"

"She won't, but if we get her out of the room, then she might stick around."

So Logan followed Zoey's instructions for once. He wrote Margo a note that said that he was her secret admirer and he wanted to meet her at the party beside the buffet table, he didn't however, sign his name. So when Zoey delieverd it to her; Margo asked who it was.

"I dunno his name, but he really likes you." Margo set the note on the end table and crossed her arms.

"Fine. I'll go." Zoey grinned.

Before they left, Margo got ready. She wore a bikini with a pair of shorts and flip flops. When the three girls got there, they paired off and Margo walked tword the punch bowel to find Logan leaning on the table, and looking around. When he spotted her, he tried to smile and be all sexy; but she was not amused.

"Look who decided to get out of bed." Logan greeted; walking over to her.

"Yeah whatever. I'm meeting someone here."

"Yeah, I know." Margo's eyes widend.

"Your not.." Logan nodded. "So this is what I've come to? being the date of a nerd? Damn."

"C'mon, I couldn't possibly be _that_ bad-" Her attintion was already changed twords Jake and Taylor. She saw them kissing; so she grabbed Logan's and and dashed over there, when Jake noticed Margo; she pulled Logan into a kiss. Occasionally glancing back at Jake, who seemed to not care.Logan however; felt so proud of himself. When Margo saw Jake was gone off somewhere with his whore, she let Logan go and spat on the sand.

"Ok, that was alittle too far." She glanced back at Jake, and then asked what happend to his eye.

"I hit him." Logan told her grinning proudly. Margo looked at him, very confused. "What? He was pissing me off."

"Hey! Look whos here!" Jake and Taylor came back to them to chat. "Jakeie! Isn't that the girl you said couldn't have legs like mine even in her dreams?"

"Um hehyeah." Jake looked apoligetically at Margo. "well, its true. If its the legs you don't have, its the breast size and-" Logan had hit him in his good eye.

"I told you to stop making fun of her." The entire crowed gasped at what they saw. Jake got back up and hit Logan right back.

"Margo whats going on?" Zoey asked, running twords them.

"Logan hit Jake because Jake said I was flat chested and then he hit Logan back and now they are whoopin' ass!" Logan and Jake were now fighting viciously. Taylor came upto Margo and screamed.

"It's your fault! Your boyfriend is beating up my boyfriend! and now he's got two black eyes."

"You shut up. Your boyfriend deserved it and Logan isn't my boyfriend!" Taylor smacked Margo across the face; and Margo pulled her hair. Now, both sides of both pairs were fighting.It took two teachers to break them all up; and then they got 1 month's detention. If that wern't enough; they were thrown out of the party.

While Jake and Taylor went elsewhere, Logan and Margo had gone to the hill which gazed down apon the party.

"Your unbelievable." Margo commented as they sat down on the grass. "Taking him on like that? he was twice your size!"

"What about you? Pulling that bitches hair? that was classic!" Logan put his arm around her and had her lean on him.

"You relize that tomarrow you will be someone I hate again, right?" He nodded. "and if you tell anyone, You will have to die." He laughed. There was a silnce between them; when Logan had said something stupid again. "Ready to make-out? I've been waiting seven weeks."

"You are a sick basturd!" Margo shot up and kicked him in the side. "Is that all you think about?" She then stomped off, muttering a few curse words to herself. Logan groaned and fell backwards onto the grass. _Your such a dumbass!_ he cursed at himself.

Margo stomped back into her room and threw herself on the bed, she heard her laptop say she had e-mail, so she sat up and checked it, she had three, two from her old very best friends, and one from her father. She opend the one from her best friends first.

"Dear Margo.

How are you doing in your new school? things here are pretty good, the sexists here are finally falling into line." Margo replied.

"Dear Sadie.

fine, I have made alot of new friends. Like Zoey. She is a blond girl who was here last Semester, she is my new roomate and a really great friend. Kind of like you. Nichole is boy-crazy; like Trisha. Chase is a kid with bushy hair, he is hilarious and I think he has a thing for Zoey. Michael is funny too. but sadly; there is one sexist here that keeps pressuring me to make out with him,his name is Logan and I'm handling it pretty well. I almost fell for him today, but after he asked for a make out, I kicked him and left. He gave this guy who broke my heart two shiners! and I pulled the guy's new girlfriend's hair.It was Hilarious! A few weeks ago Logan and I had a skate race, he only won because I totally crunched my leg. Which is where Jake came in; he offored to carry my books when Logan was being a jerk, but overall I'm having fun at PCA. I'll send you and Trish pics of my new friends. Probably not Logan if I can get away with it."

then, she looked at the one from her dad. She was not too fond of her father; he wasn't really a dad people would be proud to say he was her dad. She decided not to read it; if she didn't read it, she didn't have to know what he wanted.

**

* * *

w00t! chapter 5 is finished:D I'm so happy. I've got really cool plans.yus.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. But I do own Margo**

Margo, Logan, Jake, and Taylor were all at detention. Being held in Mr.Bender's class; at first; Margo was throwing eye daggers at them; hoping that one will be a _real_ dagger. But when Mr.Bender had to leave to do something; Jake and Taylor were all over eachother like aunts on a picnic. Margo clinched her fists and bit her lower lip; trying to be strong, but instead; she made marks on her hand from her nails; and she felt so terrible. She happend to glance over at Logan; who was motioning for her to lean in closer.

"Here." He held his hand out to her.

"What is that for?"

"Do you _want_ to look pathedic?" She glanced back at them,and then back at Logan's hand.

She squeezed it; hard, so hard he had to supress a yelp. Margo was definatly getting pissed at them, more so than usual. She hated them, Jake..the shallow basturd, and Taylor, the know-nothing slut who would probably end up a center fold for playboy while Margo struggled for everything she ever wanted; she hated them, and hate; is a very, very strong word. She felt Logan tap her hand; and when she looked at him; she saw she had drawn blood from his hand. She let go and looked at her nails; alot of blood I might add. Logan looked down at the holes she had punched in his hands with her nails, She can get pretty vicious when she is really pissed.

"I think you broke my hand." Logan whisperd to her as he looked at the mark; but she was too buisy stairing into space to really hear him. What was worse: He would have to go to nurse Krutcher later to get it fixed; the mear thought made his skin crawl. He looked at Margo and saw she was clawing her desk. "You better stop that; its almost time to go anyway. Just suck it up."

"Shut up." Luckly for her; Mr.Bender came back and told them to leave. Jake and Taylor had to stay later beause of their little make-out session. When they stepped out the door; Margo smiled at Logan. "Wanna go to the nurse and get that hand looked at?"

"Hell no, I wanna live." Margo laughed.

"If you do, I'll be the witness." She and Logan walked to the nurses office and got his hand bandaged up; Apparently, her grip was so strong she bruised a few bones. As they walked to whereever on campus; Margo started talking again. "I never got to- I mean I think I should- Thanks."

"For what?"

"Sticking up for me last night. Taking that punch like you did" Logan smirked at her as they walked.

"Well, he was pissing me off." Then he heard her sigh.

"I guess the only way to thank you is to live upto my word. Honor is the most important thing where I lived, but I had made a promise to my friends before I left that I'd never, ever, do what Carmel did." Logan rose an eyebrow. They got to the PCA coffee stand; so he bought Margo and himself a cup. They sat at a table and kept talking.

"What happend to her?"

"We were thirteen; and just starting to teach the sexists a lesson. Carmel, she was flaky. She started seeing one of the 'others' as we called them, eventually, she called all of us up in tears, and said she was pregnant." Logan's eyes widend. "Now she's on welfair with a dead-end job, a year old son, and no husband. We made a packed after that; we all swore we wouldn't be like Carmel, she even told us never, ever to do anything like that."

"Is that why you don't want to make out with me?"

"That, and you make me sick." There was a silence. "How many sex ed classes did you take anyway?"

"Not many, why?"

"Explains that; Kissing leads to make out, making out leads to sex, and sex leads to pregnancy, and usually, 80 of teen mothers end up on welfare." (Or so I read in a cosmogirl magaizine ad)

"Logan!" They looked up and saw Zoey looking at his bandaged hand. "What happend?"

"She's got claws." Logan said, sipping his coffee.

"I bruised a few of his fingers and drew alittle blood." She told her, showing Zoey her nails.

"Wow." Zoey then thought about it. "Were you two...holding hands?"

"No." Margo answerd point blank. "We were in detention; I was starting to get pissed at Jake and Taylor and he let me squeeze his hand and nearly cut off circulation."

Afterwards; Margo was sent to the deans office to take a phone call.

"Hello?" She answerd; not quite believing someone was calling her.

"Hello, is this Margo?"

"Yes. who is this?"

"Your father.."

Margo dropped the phone. The dean hung it up on the receiver, and she backed out; she couldn't believe what she had heard; She had bumped into someone, and it was Logan.

"Whats up? You look like you've seen a ghost." She took one look at him; and one look at the floor, then another look at him and started to cry. "Hey, what did I say?"

"My mom died." She cried harder, choking down the words she couldn't believe. "My father says she was in a car crash on the way to work, but I know thats a load of bull shit. He killed her, I know he did; thats what he said he was going to do the day my mom came back to get me."

"Came back?"

"Yeah; she left without a word when I was young, and then; a few years later came back and took me from my dad.." Logan cradled her body in his arms and let her cry.

"I'm so sorry Margo.."

"I don't want to leave Logan...I don't want to!"

"What are you talking about? You won't have to leave for a few months." But that wasn't enough.

"When I do leave; I'll have to go with my dad and...and..." She choked. "I don't know if I will ever come back."

That thought horrified Logan. He wanted her to come back the next semester. "Why not?"

"My dad isn't a fan of sending me away to a school like this; and if he doesn't kill me first; he'll most likely drive me insane, and I'll have to live in a mental asylum." She was crying so hystarically he could hardly make out what she was saying; he tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. He helped her up and moved her out of the middle of the hallway; and into his dorm room. He set her down on his bed and tried to calm her down enough so that she could talk to him, and so he could understand her.

"OK, calm down Margo." He told her; his hand on her's and his other hand trying to calm her down. "We will think of a way were you won't have to go back. You've got to trust me on this." Margo nodded; she may have hated Logan, but that didn't mean she didn't trust him. The way he stroked her hair; the way he told her it would all be OK, how could she not have?

**

* * *

My god I'm done with chappie 6. Thanks Zukosbabygrl for ur reveiws. :D Your such a good fan (Hugglz)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. But I do own Margo**

That was all Logan could think about while Margo was off at her mother's funeral. How was he going to get her out of this? her father was going to allow her to stay at PCA untill the semester was over, and then that would be it. If he couldn't find a way to keep her safe, how could he ever begin to think about how to tell her about his feelings? Her place in his heart?

It was when he was sitting in his algebra class that he got the idea! while Mr.Kirby was yapping on about numbers and junk; he thought about his plan.

"You want me to live with you?" Margo asked once she had returned and heard his idea. "Like, leave with you after the Semester is over and live at your house?"

"Yeah! It beats going back with your father and never seeing anyone again; doesn't it?" Margo nodded; it did infact, beat it. Yet somehow; she did not feel as if she should go with him, his father was not legally the guardian of Margo; but her father was if anything happend to her mother. But was that really what she wanted to think about? The end of the semester was still many months away; and alot could happen between then and there.

She couldn't take it. She had to sit in her room alone, to think. She locked the door so Logan couldn't interrupt her; what was happening with her? She hated Logan so feircly, while at the same time, she'd do just about anything for him. She started to pummel her head with her pillow; screaming at herself to stop it. When Zoey walked in; she rose an eyebrow at Margo's tantrum. She was like a kid in a candy store; screaming, thrashing on her bed.

"Did I miss something?"

"No!" Margo screamed. Zoey jumped back at the anger in her voice. "Why can't I just be insane and get it over with? Why the hell do I have to think such vial thoughts about such a vial person!"

"who?" That is when she relized she was screaming aloud.

"No one."

"who?" It kept on like that untill she finally admitted it.

"Logan. I swore I'd never get involved with such a basturd and then he turns right around and asks me to live with him when the Semester is over!" She has really got to stop thinking aloud.

"What?" Zoey exclaimed. "You've got to explain this to me, Logan, asked you to..live with him?" Margo nodded.

"God I hate him. First he pisses me off, then he breaks my leg, then he punches some guy in the eye twice, then I punture holes in his hand, and now; I'll have to live with him!"

"Margo; I've gone through the same thing. Logan has this way about him about acting like a total gentleman; but in reality; he is a big asshole. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I won't." she promised Zoey. "Logan...he just...Its probably just PMS. Right? How our hormones explode like that during PMS. right?"

"You can blame it on that if you want. C'mon, lets go to the school store; there are these really great jelly candies..."

OK, there she was at the school store; trying her hardest to push into her brain that she was just a victom of hormonal explosions. She bought a few jelly candies, a hoodie, and a hat with the PCA logo on it. She almost had convensed herself that it was just PMS that was causing this feeling; but the minute Logan, Chase, and Michael walked into the room; her heart exploded. She turned quickly to the PCA snow globes and made it look like she was picking one out.

"I swear to god." She could hear their conversation. "If he touches her; I'll kick his ass worse than I've ever kicked his ass. You know what he is planning don't you?"

"Yes Logan, you told us fifty times already." Chase groaned; looking at a new PCA backpack.

"Well I mean it. That guy touches her the way he is planning to and he is dead meat; do you hear me chase?"

"Yes Logan." Chase was growing bored with the conversation. Margo nudged Zoey in the side; motioning for her to ask Logan what was going on. But before she could; Jake re-appeared for the fourth..fifth...or third time? I think fifth. Anyway; he smiled all cooly at her; and made her remember what made her love him to begin with.

"Look Margo, I'm really sorry about what happend and all. Taylor and I..well..were broken up. I didn't mean anything I said about you; your a really beautiful girl; will you be my girlfriend again?" She didn't want to believe this was what was happoning. Had he truely relized the two were ment to be? "Well, I can see your not won over yet. How about I take you out and make a promise to you that I'll never be like that again?"

It was worth a try, right? Logan had seen him with her and answerd for her.

"She isn't interested. You here me?" Margo just watched. "I'm not letting her go through that again. Say one rude thing to her and I'll break your nose, kiss her and you'll lose all your teeth, touch her anywhere on her body and I'll put you in a Mourge." Zoey nudged Margo in the side.

"You got yourself a good man there." She whisperd to Margo as Logan continued to threaten him. Margo blushed at what Zoey said as the two boys fought over her.

"If you don't like Margo, you can have Taylor." Jake offored, but Logan started yelling as if he had never said anything at all.

"You shut up!" Logan yelled. "Why the hell would I want a total whore like Taylor?"

"Jake.." It was the first time during the fight Margo had spoke. "I'm not doing this anymore. I don't like you, I used to, heck, I loved you. But now...now I don't and never will love you again."

"You can't mean that. I'm telling you Margo; I've changed. One date? How much could one date hurt?" She didn't know, but she agreed. Whatever happend; she could get herself out of it.

The date was OK when it started; light conversation at a coffee shop, but when it started to rain, Jake said he'd walk her back to her dorm, but little did she know, he really had other plans. He walked her into his own dorm room instead; and locked the door. On the floor were pictures of himself, and margo, and pictures of himself with Taylor. There were also, on a few pictures of just himself; were Taylor and Margo together; Taylor on one arm and Margo on the other; his arm candies. He tossed the umbrella aside and pinned Margo down on the bed; he started kissing her up her neck; and trying all he could to get her nude. She fought him off as long as she could; scrambling for her phone; which was tossed out of her pocket during the struggle. Not that it would work anyway; stupid Margo had been so caught up in her thoughts about Logan, she forgot to charge it. What was she going to do now? Allow herself to be raped by a two timer? Or find a way out?

* * *

Logan paced his room, and called Zoey a few times, asking where Margo was.

"She isn't home yet." He called every five minutes, all the way into midnight. He tried Margo's cellphone, but it was long dead. He figured he'd go out to look for her. He slipped a jacket over his arms and went looking, he asked the coffee guy if he saw a girl with an older guy; and he said he did, they were headed back to her dorm. But that was a lie; Zoey said Margo wasn't back yet. So there was only one other place a horney guy like Jake would take a girl; and it made Logan want to buy a gun..

"You can't run forever!" Jake called at Margo, that might be true, but she sure as hell could try! That was the plan untill something better poped into her head; dodging and avoiding.

"You basturd! You havn't changed at all! You are just a two timeing backstabber!"

"What was your first clue?"

She heard pounding on the door.

"Thank god!" She breathed relieved. She tried to reach his keys; but they were on the end table; and that was dangerously close to where he wanted her. But there was no other alternitive; As she scrambled for the keys; groping around on the table for them, Jake grabbed her shirt; and with his great strength, ripped it in half! It was amazing Logan could stay alive when the two fought before. She kicked his balls; hoping that would distract him for a while, and when it worked; she ran the keys over to the door; praying it was someone there to help her.

"I told you not to touch her!" Logan boomed. His jacket was now around Margo's shoulders; hiding her white bra with the pink rose in the middle. Logan began to beat the shit out of Jake; so much that Margo actually saw blood on his hands. "I swear to god; if there is anything wrong with her, I'll come back and turn you into a woman yourself." He turned to Margo. "Lets leave." He reached subcontiously for her hand and walked with her out of the dorm, leaving Jake to bleed. As they walked; Margo saw a sort of...seriousness in Logan she had never before seen, his face was fixed so sternly, she feared it was her he was angry with; there was fire in his eyes..

Logan slipped his hand around her shoulder as they walked. "Sorry I didn't come sooner. I thought you'd have been back at your dorm before now. Why didn't you answer your cell?"

"It was dead-" She gasped as she stopped. "My cell! I left it in-"

"Calm down. I'll get you a new one." But Margo shook her head.

"They are too expencive!"

"Nah, My dad is rich; It'll be no problem." Logan stopped her; just outside her door. "Don't ever go anywere with him again. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Logan smiled; took her chin between his fingers and kissed her. For a split second; she didn't know what had happend; but before she knew it, he had his arms around her; and they had been kissing for a short while. "OK, I'll see you tomarrow." He waved goodbye to her and left; she was too dazed to really move; it took Nichole; hearing their conversation, and then the long, silent pause, to open the door.

"Margo! come in! Its midnight and you look half-frozen!" She pulled Margo inside; She was still in a slight daze. "And half-naked. What happend?"

"Nothing.." Margo smiled. "I've got to tell my old friends that I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I broke our promise; I let Logan kiss me." Both girls gasped and giggled.

"Tell us everything!" Zoey orderd. "what was it like? Do you like him? Why are you half-naked?"

"Well, the answer to question one: It was nice. I'd definitly do it again if I had to. Question Two: I dunno. I might. and Three: Jake tried to...and logan came in and beat him to a bloody pulp; and said he'd buy me a new cell."

"You know." Zoey added to the conversation. "He called every five minutes from when you left with Jake, asking if you were back."

* * *

"Dude, You truely are, the master." Chase commented. "I figured Margo would never be a girl you'd be able to kiss." Logan smirked; was it that he really cared about Margo? Or was he just putting on a show?

"I for one think the entire plan is stupid." Michael pointed out. "Your going to hurt her like before. Now, she'll have to live with you during the summer and you owe her a new phone!"

"Would you shut up?" Logan asked Michael. "Margo is a strong girl; not really my type."

"Your so selfish." Chase growled. "You find a girl who is amazing; beautiful; strong enough to defend your sorry ass; and worst of all, has gone through pain her entire life; and you just keep adding. You hurt her more than Jake ever could."

"I agree." Michael told Logan. "You might think your god's gift to wemon, but Margo won't like your plan one bit."

"I don't expect her to." Logan barked. "Would you guys just shut up and go to sleep? Its three in the morning for god's sake!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. But I do own Margo**

Luckily for them; That little bit of MargoLogan harmoney didn't last too long. Their fighting fired up again; as if none of that ever happend. Chase, Michael, Zoey, and Nichole found that alone hilarious; they were so..so...lovy-dovey before and now..well..they are at eachother's throats constantly. They worried about Margo; and her falling for Logan and all; but just like it was when Zoey thought she liked him, didn't last long. Esspecially; after Margo walked out of the dorm the next morning with Zoey and Nichole; Logan, Chase, Michael, and a few other guys started throwing paint balls at her; Zoey and Nichole scattering, not getting a speck of paint on them.Margo wiped paint off of her eyes, and growled.

"What the hell!"

"Hey Margo!" Margo looked up at where her name was called from; and Logan, ontop of the girl's dorm dropped a giant, red, paintball filled with a mixture of all the colors. The second it hit her head, she was drenched. When Logan got down to her, and laughed, she kicked him in his balls.

"Margo, were sorry." Chase told her, staying far enough away from her that she doesn't hurt him too. "It was Logan's idea, Its your turn to be pranked; considering your new here and all."

"Yeah, we tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't change his mind, or the prank." Margo narrowed her eyes at them, and smirked.

"Don't get mad." She told them smiling evily. "Get even. I'd watch my back if I were you." As she walked back into the dorm to wash up and change; Chase looked at Logan.

"I'm scared." It wasn't sarcastic, he was seriously scared of her. "You know how Margo gets when we piss her off."

"She won't do anything." Logan smirked; after the pain had passed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because; why would she harm this face,when she obviously digs it?"

"Same question; why would you prank her when you like her?" Logan scoffed and walked to class with Chase and Michael.

* * *

Margo had a plan. It had formed in her head; she had worked out all the technicalities, but she had yet to tell Zoey and Nichole about it; she did however, need Quinn's help.

"Wireless Webcam?"

"Yeah. I need one. Small enough so they can't see."

"Here." Quinn gave her a regular sized wireless webcam. "Insert this in one of their personal belongings."

"OK. Thanks Quinn." She started to walk out with the webcam, but turned around. "come help me put this into something."

"OK." So Margo and Quinn walked to the boy's dorm and into Logan, Chase, and Michael's room; looking for something to put the webcam in. "Ah. Let me see it." Margo handed the webcam to Quinn; who installed it in a dark corner. "OK, so now; when you watch them, they won't see the webcam due to the shadows and you can see them. For more added fun..." She ran out of the room; and back again. She had a tiny speaker which she put on the side of the webcam. "you can hear them 3x as much, Via this." Her plan was falling into place. After putting it in their room; they started out. "Whats your plan anyway?"

"It's too good to say in public. I've been so careful about it. Just come over to our room at 11PM."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah." She cracked her knuckles. "Thats when the fun begins." Quinn nodded; and then looked at her knuckles _how did she do that?_

* * *

Nichole and Zoey got home, demanding she tell them her plan. She looked up from her CosmoGirl magazine and up at them; an evil smirk on her face.

"I guess its time to let my partners in crime in on it." She motioned for them to come closer; they did and she told them the entire revenge plan; or more, revenge plan one. "And they'll never know I did it."

"Thats...diabolical." Nichole commented.

"Exactly, come see." She opend her laptop and the three sat on Margo's bed; looking at the boy's dorm. "It's too perfect not to work. Day two will be even more fun."

Later; Margo had left for two hours; and came back with a bucket of worms. An evil smirk on her face. "Boys sleeping yet?"

"Almost." Margo could hear the boys' conversation as she walked into the room and set the bucket down.

"Night Chase, Michael."

"Night Michael, Logan"

"Night Chase, Logan." and then the light clicked off.

They waited untill Eleven, when the boys were sure to be asleep. Margo had disputed the worms evenly amoung herself, Zoey, and Nichole; who put theirs in jars. They got into the boy's dorm and had to feel around to be able to pull this off without waking them up. They heard Logan mumbling in his sleep.

"C'mon Margo...lets...make...out..." Margo rose an eyebrow and figured he deserved this more now. She pulled the top off of her jar of worms and poured them all over Logan's bed; Nichole poured them all over Michael's bed, and Zoey Chase's. They got out of there as soon as possible. She hit the wall for Quinn to come over; and she set the laptop up on the coffee table and the four girls watched as their plan unfolded.

"what the...?" Logan mumbled in his sleep. He clicked on the lights and screamed at the worms in his bed. He backed up against the headboard; which caused the girls to crack up laughing, Chase fell out of his bed screaming and Michael jumped off in fear. They ran out of the room; and in a few seconds; they heard them running twords their room! Margo closed the laptop and grabbed a card deck; and started pretending to have been playing it with the girls.

"MARGO!" Logan shouted; scared out of his mind.

"Yes?" Margo answerd innosently.

"Oh don't act all innosent, you put worms in our beds!"

"Me?" Margo pointed at herself innosently. "Never!"

"Don't act innosent! You were getting us back for that balloon thing!"

"What ever are you talking about?" Margo tried to not laugh; Logan had a worm in his hair and didn't know it. "Logan."

"What?" Logan snapped; infuriated.

"You've got-" She pointed on the top of her head; and when he put his hand on his own and felt the worm, he screamed and threw the worm onto her. She looked at it as if it were nothing; picked it up, and put it outside.

"Go clean out our beds so we can go back to bed!" Margo made another card-playing move.

"No. This is part of your punishment." She clapped. "Hope you have fun sleeping in your lounge."

"No." Logan hissed. "Were sleeping in here untill _you _clean out our beds!"

* * *

So the boys stayed in the girls' room, and they all stood up late into the night. They played solitare, old-maid, poker, Logan suggested strip-poker untill Margo reached into a bucket and held out a worm. Quinn went back to her room to sleep; while Nicole, Margo, and Zoey all stood up. Zoey and Nichole quit careing because they trusted Chase and Michael to make Logan keep his hands to himself. But Margo was stubborn. Her eyes got heavy; but she refused to sleep. Chase and Michael were fast asleep; and it was a duel to the bed for Logan and Margo. OK, thinking back that sounds pretty bad.

* * *

Everyone awoke the next morning; Chase slept on the couch, Michael slept on the floor; and Zoey and Nichole slept on their beds. But when they looked over near Margo's bed; they saw Logan and Margo proped up against it; Margo's head on Logan's shoulder and Logan's head ontop of her's. Both were fast asleep. It looked really cute.**

* * *

woo! sure took me long enough, but I had a brain emplotion. But I think I'm all better :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. But I do own Margo**

Everyone left them so they could sleep in peace, having been up untill four in the morning. Logan opened his eyes first; and looked down at the sleeping Margo. She looked so...innosent..He lifted her chin and staired into her face for a while; her eyes were closed, and her breathing was slow, showing that she was relaxed. He pressed his lips against her's, loving the feel of them together.Margo couldn't figure out what that forgine object was on her lips while she slept; so when she opend her eyes and saw Logan kissing her; she didn't know what do do exactly. She wanted to kiss him too; but she had made a promise to her friends. Logan was timid with kissing her; fearing she'd wake up and relize what he was doing. But that was far too late. She had woken up; and saw what he was doing. He pulled away slowly; as if he were savering the moment, she didn't want to fall for such a jerk, but, in the immortal words of Jerry Springer; a heart cannot be stolen, it goes where it wants; and right now, her heart wants to be with Logan. She decided that satisfying her heart was what she needed; Logan had proved his loyalty to her many times, saving her from being raped, and being her rock. She swollowed her pride and kissed him too. He carressed her face slowly; charishing what they were doing.They kept kissing eachother; each falling more and more in love with eachother every moment.

* * *

Logan met Chase later on campus, and was completely dazed.

"Dude, whats up with you?" Chase asked. "You've been in that perverted little dream-world of yours for a long time."

"Just thinking.." He really wouldn't come out of it. "Chase..it's off. I'm not going through with that stupid plan of mine."

"finally! You relize!" Margo appeared from behind somewhere, glareing at him.

"What was your plan?" Logan came out of his perverted little world and saw how pissed he made Margo by just mentioning his plan.

"Nothing." He replied; Chase didn't know weither to stay or go.

"Tell me." Her voice was louder; more vicious. Logan looked at her straight in her eye; but his plan made him want to look away.

"I can't." But she kept bothering him untill he told her. "I was planning on making you love me to prove to Chase and Michael that I can win over any girl, and then I was going to dump you, but understand that I-" She staired at him for a minute; but then turned and walked away. Without a word being said. Logan got up to follow her, but she had her skateboard with her, and he wouldn't be able to catch upto her on foot. Chase stood by Logan as he tried to figure out what to do.

* * *

In english that day; Logan kept trying to explain to Margo, that the plan was off and that he really did love her; but she blocked him from her IM list.

"For our creative writing assignment, you will write about the topic of your choise, in the form of your choise. It can be a short story; a poem; or anything along those lines." After class; Logan tried again to explain himself to Margo; but she just gave him the cold shoulder and pretended he wasn't there. She joined up with Zoey and Nichole so she wouldn't be caught b herself around him. Zoey and Nichole had heard everything that Logan was planning from Margo; and found him distasteful now more than ever. They wouldn't even hang around him anymore.

"See what happends when you use girls Logan?" Chase told him. "If you don't like a girl, don't hit on her."

"Shut up." Logan's voice cracked, he walked away; spotting Margo laughing with the girls, and he couldn't take it anymore. Margo used to be his, he had her won over finally, it had taken him a long time to win her heart; and he couldn't believe he even thought of a plan so stupid. He had loved her since she came to PCA; and through everything they've done together. He reflected back on everything. He had defended her when Jake called her ugly; he had been her shoulder to cry on when she found out Jake had been cheating on her, and he had saved her from being raped. He wiped his eye with his wrist. He was stupid; he knew that now, he should never have made that stupid plan to just prove his own point. He walked into his dorm and sat on his bed. He wiped his eyes more constantly now; Margo was gone, and it would be hard to win her back.

* * *

"It's good to see her happy." Nichole commented, Margo was working on her creative writing assignment while the other two girls were out. "I figured she'd be mad; but she seemed to have healed up pretty quick."

"Yeah." Zoey didn't sound to convensed with Margo's act; how could someone get over it so..quickly? "Sure."

"What?"

"I don't think she's really over it. That poor girl actually fell for that tyrant." Nichole saw what she ment.

* * *

Margo staired own at her paper; the words were printed carefully, because she'd have to read it the next day in class. But as she re-read it; she had to put it away and lay on her bed. Logan had broken her heart; and that was something that she never expected. She heard her cellphone ring; but after seeing it was Logan on the caller ID, she didn't answer. A few minutes later she had gotten a text message from him. But she deleted it before it was read; she wouldn't talk to him, not ever.

* * *

Logan growled in fustration. He couldn't get through to Margo; he wanted to tell her how sorry he was. He banged his head on the backboard; it was all because he just had to prove it to Chase and Michael that he was god's gift to wemon. But he also wanted to prove it to himself, Margo had given him a challenge he had never had before. Which made him insecure, but because she was such a challenge, he learned to charish what little bit he could get. Every single time they had been together, and not at eachother's throats flashed befoer him, Margo had used his shoulder as somthing to cry on, how could he have stooped to Jake's pathedic level? (Whats with me using the words I'm suppost to be studying for a test? I used remorse in another story; and now pathedic! gosh..)**

* * *

omgthanksmyreveiwers! i love you all! (Glomps everyone) This is actually based off 10 things I hate about you. I've got to re-arrange some stuff to fit in all that I'd like, but overall thats what it is based off of. Tameing the shrew is the book from shakespear I think the movie was based off of. I don't even really know what it's really from, but It's awsome like that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. But I do own Margo**

Everyone filed into the english class the next day Margo was surrounded by Zoey and Nichole so Logan couldn't get his nerve up to talk to her. When they sat down; their teacher walked in and asked everyone if they had their assignments.

"Who would like to read their's first?" There was silence, and then Margo rose her hand. "Thank you Margo." She got her paper out of her binder and walked to the frount of the class:

"I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair, I hate the way you ride my board, I hate it when you staire. I hate your big dumb combat boots; and when you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme,I hate it; I hate when your always right;I hate it when you lie; I hate when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry." Her voice cracked; and it looked like she would too. "I hate it when your not around and the fact that you didn't call, but mostly I hate the way I don't hate you, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all." She gave her paper to the teacher and walked out; she couldn't stand it in that class when she was about to break down like she would. Zoey's IM list came up on Logan's thing and said "Nice going."

* * *

At lunch; Logan was talking with Chase and Michael.

"You humiliated the girl!" Michael told Logan. "Girls really don't like to find out that the guy they like is just using them to prove a point."

"we tried to tell him." Chase told Michael. Logan narrowed his eyes at them.

"What do you suggest I do? She won't answer my calls, she won't read my text messages, she blocked me off her IM list, and Zoey won't talk to her for me."

"You just have to _force_ her to lison." Michael told him. "and I know just the way."

* * *

Margo was in gym class; and they were playing soccor. They heard the PA system for when they have games turn on in the announcer box; and music start. It was soft music, and then they saw...Logan!

"You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you" Thats when the marching band started to play; a more alive tune, the soccor team laughed and Logan started dancing stupidly. "I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you" (Start reading the lyrics all over again with the full effect one more time.) Margo blushed; and she saw Logan try to dodge the gym teacher, he got away with it too!

* * *

Later, Margo saw him in the hall; she didn't know what to think.

"Hey." He greeted her. Smiling. "Have a good time in gym?"

"Why did you do that? You odn't care that you've humiliated yourself infrount of the entire soccor team?" He shook his head.

"No, not really. I just wanted you to talk to me again. I wanted to explaine myself but you wouldn't lison. This was the only way; to tell you that I love you."

"You..love me?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Thats why I called off the plan before it was put into effect." He stopped walking with her beside him and he kissed her. "I hoped you wouldn't ever find out."

**

* * *

wooo this one is done too! The song and poem are off 10 things I hate about you.Woo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. But I do own Margo**

It was the end of the semester; and as everyone packed their things to stay goodbye, Logan walked in while Margo was packing. She smiled at him and he kissed her hello.

"Your gonna love it at my house." He told her as he helped her get packed. "It's a pretty big place."

"I've never seen a big house. Unless you count the empire state building. But that isn't a house." Logan put some of her clothes in a bag as they talked; he found the scrap book she made before the end of the semester; the one she had started at the beginning, and put it in her bag. "The biggest house I've seen is probably a 7 story apartment building, the apartments wern't huge." As they talked and packed; Margo smiled over at him. "Thank you, for letting me go with you."

"How was I suppost to let my girlfriend go with a phyco? no offence."

"None taken. My dad is a phyco."

* * *

They stood together; waiting for Logan's dad's limo. They watched each car go by; untill one stopped. A black Jeep. The driver's seat door opened and Margo's father appeared. He was a fourty year old man who was tall, muscular, but had a thick brown beard. Margo stepped back, closer to Logan.

"Margo, lets go." Her father told her, looking like he was trying to keep his cool. She shook her head. "It's time to go. Tell your friend goodbye and come on." Logan wouldn't let her go with him.

"She's comeing with me." He told her father viciously. "Leave her alone you maniac!"

"What makes you say that?" Her father asked; trying to keep his cool.

"You killed her mother. I know, Margo told me. She told me how she is never happy with you. How you beat on her. She told me everything." Logan was trying to stay stern, being just as afriad of the man as Margo was; but he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

"Is there a problem?" it was Mr.Bender.

"I'm trying to bring my daughter home, but this boy won't hand her over." Mr.Bender lisoned to Margo's father's side of the story, which was all a lie.

"Thats bullshit!" Logan protested. "This guy killed her mother and is gonna kill Margo too!"

"Logan, don't jump to-"

"I'm not!" He barked at Mr.Bender. "It's all true! He's not gonna let her come back to PCA! he's gonna drive her insane!" Margo hated all of this, if she could only keep it up unitll the limo got there.

"Logan. Let him take Margo." He kept refusing untill Margo's father just got fed up with it and grabbed Margo's wrist and put her in the backseat. Just as they pulled away; the Limo got there. Logan grabbed both his, and Margo's luggage, threw it into the car and told the driver to follow the black jeep.

"What happend to your little girlfriend?" Mr.Reese asked. Logan sighed.

"Mr.Bender let her go with her maniac of a father."

"I thought her dad had some problems."

"He does. Apparently he's the world's greatist lier." But what was strange, Margo's father went left, while his limo went right. "I told you to follow her!"

"We are going to drop you, your things, and Margo's things at home before we go after her."

"But you could get her so easily right now!"

"The police will. Money is no object Logan, we will find her."

* * *

The second they got home, he ran to the phone and called the police.

"What is your problem sir?" The person on the other end asked.

"My girlfriend's abusive father picked her up from Pacific Coast Academy and he's probably going to kill her!"

"Calm down. Let me speak to your parents." Logan gave the phone to his dad, who spoke with the police. Logan stayed in the living room to lison, and when his father hung up he asked for an explination.

"They're going to New York to look for her."

"I want to go too!" But when his father shook his head, and told him that it was too dangerous for him to go, he put Margo's bag in his room. He unpacked her scrap book and flipped throught he pages. There were pictures of all the events, there was a picture of all of them from the beginning, there was a picture of Jake with his head tworn off; and, near the end, was a picture of Logan and Margo kissing. He tried to keep himself from crying.He went through her bag some more, and found the cellphone he had bought her. He flipped through her contacts, which had him, Zoey, Nichole, Chase, Michael, and a few of her New york friends. He clicked on the first one, and it rang for a bit; untill someone picked it up.

"Hello. Is this Sadie?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Logan Reese. Margo's boyfriend."

"Oh yeah! That sexist who betrayed Margo!"

"This isn't the time for that. Margo's father took her and he will kill her!"

"What!" She gasped. Logan went into detail, explaining what happened. "Don't worry. Were on it. Margo isn't alone in this.We will get back to you with any news." She clicked off the phone, and so did Logan. He layed on his bed, all day, waiting for the call. Wishing, Hopeing, Praying.

**

* * *

woooo drama! which will send the fluff through the roof WOO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. But I do own Margo**

Margo's father threw her in her old room. It was just a cot and a very small window.

"How could you tell that boy anything? This is why I didn't want you to go! You are a flaky, sorry excuse for a daughter!" Margo wasn't effected by that, it didn't hurt her anymore.

"If I'm so horrible. Why didn't you let me go with him? You don't love me but he does."

"No he doesn't." Her father told her, walking into the room and beating her across the face. "He doesn't love you. Your only fourteen. He doesn't know love from just another fling. Next thing you know, your broken up. Killing yourself." She wouldn't believe him. Logan had said it, he told her he loved her.

"Joe!" She looked behind her father and saw a drunk-looking woman with uncombed blond hair, cherry-red lips, and cigarete stained teeth. "Is this that little cockroach you told me about?"

"Yes. Unfortunitly."

"Lison to ya father." She had a strange accent. "That boy don't know what love is. I met my first ex-husband when I was your age. I cheat on him once and he's gone." Margo's father slammed her door shut, and locked it. There was no lock on her side, so all she could do was sit on her bed and cry. The room was dusty; the bed didn't have any sheets, and she missed Logan.

"Please eat some dinner Logan." His father told him. But he shook his head, and kept stairing at the phone. "You've been looking at that phone for hours. The police are doing all they can. All we can do is wait."

"Why can't we do more?" Logan asked despritly. His eyes were red so it showed he had been crying. "What if they don't find her? What if she's dead?"

"Were doing all we can, she knows that."

"What if she doesn't? What if she thinks I don't care?"

"She knows you do." Logan couldn't take it. He hated not knowing. He hated thinking she could be dead. "If she had said something sooner; they could have caught him sooner."

"How could he do that to her?" Logan asked, his father could tell he was about to cry again. "How could a parent beat on his child?"

"I don't know." Mr.Reese told him, sitting on his bed. "But there are people like that in the world. Margo was just one of those unlucky children who were born into that type of family."

"I called her old friends. They said they'd look for her, and get back to me if they find anything out. But they've got nothing."

Joe, Margo's father could hear the police siren's roaring four days later. He unlocked Margo from her room and threw her in the back seat of his car; and took off driving. The police took off after them; going as fast as they could. Logan was watching TV when it interrupted the show he was watching and caught his attintion.

"DAD!" Logan yelled down the long hallway to his father. He came running into his son's room and watched as they showed the high-speed chase.

"Officers say the man in persuit is 46 year old Joe Madison, a caucaisian male, kidnapped his daughter from her boarding school when she was suppost to leave with her boyfriend, Logan Reese." Logan liked hearing his name on TV, but he cared more about Margo. The chase progressed untill they saw the car go right through a stop sign, and collide with a red mini-van. Logan froze, unable to make any moves at all. The camera showed the police go into the car and get Margo and her father out of the car. Margo was bleeding from pretty much every limb, and they called an ambulance. Mr.Reese put a hand on his son's shoulder before Logan broke down in tears.

* * *

"Margo.." Zoey said softly..she and her whole family had been watching. "No..no Margo.."

"Zoey.." Her mother cooed. "She'll be OK. Untill she is, we'll pray for her.." Zoey nodded, and prayed with her family for Margo's safty. Zoey began to cry. She and Margo were friends, they shared everything; their semester at PCA had been fun, and she had hoped for another with everyone comeing back, but now, now she just didn't know. Would Margo Madison leave the group forever?

* * *

"No..way.." Nichole had been watching too. She wiped her eyes, Margo had been a dear friend to all of them, and she couldn't imagine it if she died. Who would their roomate be next semester? She had wanted Margo to be the one they share a room with again; she made life so interesting in the romance department. The two had become such close friends, but now..she was leaving..

* * *

Chase was stunned. Margo had been hit by a red mini-van, he felt sorry for everyone, Logan esspecially. He had such a passionite love for Margo, they would be together at PCA's 16th reunion. Or so he had hoped. He had imagined it so clearly. He and Zoey would be together; Nichole and Michael, Logan and Margo. All married and with children possibly. But now; as he saw her car shatter at being hit by another, so did his dreams of seeing them together.

* * *

"Michael honey!" His mother called to him. "Do you know a girl named Margo Madison?"

"Yeah. Why?" Michael joined his mother and saw Margo bleeding.

"no..no this can't..." His mother hugged him, and told him that she'd be OK, but she herself didn't know for sure.

* * *

Logan got four, Long-distance calls that night. Each member of the cast telling him how sorry they were to hear about Margo; and how they had her in their prayrs. He couldn't take it anymore, he cried in his room for hours, refusing to eat, or anything else. He loved Margo, and she was taken away from him..how could this have happend to him? He hoped it never would; he prayed that she'd be with him for ever, but now forever was summed up in one, short, semester. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. But I do own Margo**

Margo had been taken to a New york hospital, which Logan's father and Logan flew to see her. When they arrived; Logan ran strait for her hospital room to see her New York friends sitting around her bed, with her hooked up to some life-support thing.

"How is she?" Logan asked unsteadily. Going to Margo's side and grabbing onto her hand and holding on tightly.

"She's not making any new progress. She isn't getting better, or worse." Sadie had told him. Her dark red hair dangling in her eyes. Her two other friends, Margaret, and Ginger sat there with Sadie; all of them in tears. Logan hated the atompshere in the room, he hated seeing her hooked upto all of this stuff, he hated seeing her in so much pain.

"Money is no object." He heard his father tell the doctor. "I want the very best care for her. Fly in doctors from anywhere; just get her out of here alive!"

"Were doing all we can Mr.Reese. But she's got severe damage." Logan choked.

"Hey." He looked at her friends. "If you wanna cry. It's OK." Logan bursted out in tears. She was right; her father would kill her, and he wouldn't let her go back to Pacific Coast Academy.

"Logan.." He looked at the door; and saw Zoey,Chase,Michael, and Nichole. All of them flew in from thier home towns to see Margo. "How is she?" Zoey was speaking.

"She isn't doing anything. She hasn't gotten any better or any worse. My dad is working to get the best doctors in here, but.." He choked.

"our families are praying for her." Zoey told him, putting the roses they bought at the shop on the first floor in a vase and beside the window. She smiled at Margaret, Ginger, and Sadie."Hi. You must be her New York friends. Were here PCA friends."

"Nice to meet you. Margo told us so much about you. You must be Zoey; that brunette girl must be Nichole, Mr.Bushy over there must be Chase; and last but not least, the funny guy, Michael." They all nodded.

* * *

"Again, Money is no object." Mr.Reese told them for the billianth time. "Do whatever you can to save her."

"We'll try, but she won't be quite herself if she comes back."

"What do you mean?" The doctor sighed and told him everything. " There is severe damage to her hippocampus and if she does live, she won't remember anything. Maybe you should talk this over with your son." Mr. Reese nodded and called Logan to come speak with him.

"Logan." He started. "Are you sure you want her alive? If she does survive, she won't remember you, PCA, or anything."

"Of course I want her alive!" Logan snapped. "I don't care if she doesn't remember or not, I want her alive! I'll bring her memory back!"

"Young man." The doctor told him. "It might take years for her to re-gain her memory."

"I don't care. I'll stay with her and help her through this! If she can't go back to PCA, neither will I. I'll skip my last semester and stay with her."

"OK Logan, thats your choise. You really want this?"

"Of course! I love her god damn it!" Mr.Reese nodded and told the doctor to do whatever it took. Logan walked back into the room, and then told everyone to go to the waiting room.

"We are going to operate on her brain to save her." He explained, everyone bid Margo farewell, Logan gave her a long kiss and whispered that he loved her, and followed everyone else out of the room. They all waited in the waiting room.

"She won't remember any of us." Logan told them point blank, and unprovoked. "She won't remember PCA, she won't remember Jake or Taylor, she won't remember anything..I'm scared she won't remember me."

"We will make her remember." Ginger told him. "We all know Margo is stubborn. She'll remember." Logan nodded; but he couldn't help but feel horrible.

"I'll be right back." Logan got off the waiting couch and walked down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Zoey asked.

"The bathroom." Logan snapped. She then told Chase to talk to him. He nodded and followed Logan, who really did go into the bathroom, but not to pee. He was crying.

"Logan..I know this is hard for you."

"Of course it is. I love her and she's not going to remember me."

"You'll remind her. Doesn't she have that scrap book?"

"Yes." Logan rememebred, she did have that scrapbook of everything that happend during her semester at PCA. "Chase, I might not go back to PCA next semester."

"Why?"

"If Margo can't go back with me, then I'll stay with her. I won't leave her all alone."

"And thats why she loves you. You won't leave her alone." Logan nodded. They walked back to the waiting room and re-joined the group of people.

* * *

Hours passed; so many that almost everyone found a place to sleep.

"Mr.Reese." Logan opened his eyes and saw the doctor motioning for him to come into Margo's hospital room. He did and walked strait to her side.

"How is she?"

"Well. She should be awake in a few minutes. But..she might not remember anything at all." Logan nodded, the doctor left him alone with her, without wakeing anyone else up.

"Margo.." He whisperd softly. Kissing her. "You might not remember me.. but I love you..and have since I saw you at the beginning of the semester. You hated me so much, but the more you seemed to hate me, the more I seemed to love you. I want you to be Alright, and I'll do everything I can to make you remember everything we've been through; good and bad. I love you so much; I couldn't imagine my life without you.."

"Your sweet...whats your name..?" She responded softly.

"Logan. Logan Reese. Your boyfriend."

"Hello..Logan.." She sat up slowly, and he held onto her hand. He smiled.

"I want to kiss you, but I don't know if you'd want me to, considering you don't remember-"

"No, no I think It'll be OK." He grinned and kissed her. Long,and passionitly. "Your pretty good."

"We've done that before." They kept at it; Logan, glad for her to be alive. "I love you, so much Margo."

"Did I love you too?" He nodded. "OK then, I love you too."

"Margo, if you don't remember, you don't have to say it. I know it's true." She smiled at him, but he began to cry. "I should have stopped him." She looked at him strangely. "God It's all my fault."

"I'm sure it isn't. Whatever happend, I'm sure you did everything you could." She wiped the tears out of his eyes, and kissed him, just like she did before the accident.

"I'll help you remember everything." Logan told her, kissing her. "Everything that happend since I met you. You kept an old scrapbook, and I remember the things you didn't put in there."

"Welcome back Margo." Logan turned his head and saw everyone standing by her bedside. Chase was speaking. "Do you...remember anything?" She shook her head. They all introduced themselfs to her; and told her how they knew her. They were glad to have her alive, but in a since, the Margo they knew was still asleep; not knowing if she was back or not.

**

* * *

omg more drama. I needed more ideas for chapters so this one came up! I dunno if Hippocampus is right or not; but peachy told me and If i went into looking for it; I'd never get updated. So yeah. :D Hope you like it!**


End file.
